The use of such an attachment element is known in the field of lubricant storage in technology using rolling bearings in or on bearings, in general. In particular, this invention relates to an attachment element for single-row, linear circulating shoes.
In the prior art, chambers with lubricants are mounted on roller bearings. As one example, a first construction of a long-term lubricating unit in a linear range is named, which is described in the publications DE 10 2009 016 458 A1 and DE 10 2009 016 459 A1. This uses a storage body that is made from an absorbent material and can be saturated with a flowable lubricant. Such storage bodies are constructed in the form of hollow cavities in the respective lubricating device.
A second construction of such a lubricating device is known from the publication DE 198 45 181 A1. In this device, in each housing that contains the lubricant there is a dispenser that is in sliding contact with the relevant raceways of the guide rail. Each lubricant dispenser is pressed via a spring onto the raceways of the guide rail and are connected by a supply channel to a lubricant container. In the supply channel and in the lubricant container there is a storage body made from a capillary material. This storage body must be saturated with the lubricant media in a complicated manner.
In another construction of a lubricating device that is known from the publication DE 20 2004 017 105 U1, multiple disk-shaped fiber elements are arranged in the interior of a housing forming the lubricant container and in which there is at least one flange element passing through openings in the interior walls of the housing and in sliding contact with the raceways of the guide rail. The fiber elements fulfill the function of a storage body and in at least one case also the function of the lubricant dispenser.